


Por una Pizza

by TheFckingHood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clark sigue siendo periodista, Fucking, Homosexuality, Jason todd va a launiversidad, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pizza, clarkjay - Freeform, crack ship, love is love, y tiene su propia libreria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: Dedicado a Paola CarverSus vidas son demasiado agobiantes que pocas veces son capaces de verse el uno al otro; aun así, eso no quita el hecho de que ambos disfruten de esos pequeños momentos cuando están juntos y disponibles.





	Por una Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> AU; Jason Todd es un chico que ha venido desde Gotham para erradicarse en Metropolis, abriendo su propia estantería local en la ciudad y al mismo tiempo, estudiar literatura. Comienza una relación con el periodista Clark Kent del Daily Planet, en la cual ambos se encuentran más que felices y bien.
> 
> Eso sí, no siempre tienen oportunidad para estar juntos al cien por ciento. Por eso, no pierden el tiempo de gozar el limitado tiempo a solas.

¿Había una mejor manera de pasar el día que descansar cómodamente en el sofá de su hogar, comiendo pizza de doble queso y viendo una película con el hombre que tanto amaba? Clark no lo creía.

Captó atisbos de la sonrisa de Jason, quien no estaba muy lejos de él; la forma en la que se formaban líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos y boca cuando reía, viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes enfocados intensamente en la pantalla; todo parecía ir bien y Clark realmente apreciaba esos momentos. El menor se acurrucó sobre él mientras que él mismo, casualmente, le rodeó con un brazo la cadera. Trabajar como reportero lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo en el que Jason se encontraba disponible. Aunque claro, su joven pareja trabajaba en una librería local en el centro de Metropolis que quedaba cerca de su propio departamento. Con más razón, la capacidad de disfrutar el tiempo entre ellos era algo muy escaso.

Está era la primera vez que se veían en dos semanas y podía decirse que Jason estaba hambriento de afecto.

El bibliotecario no era exactamente un tipo de persona susceptible, de hecho, algunos días era tan tierno como un cactus; pero desde que había cruzado la puerta de su departamento, se había lanzado sobre él. Clark tenía que admitir que eso le encantaba.

Notó como se acurrucaba en su hombro, robándole trozos al azar de pepperoni de la porción de pizza que tenía a su mano... pero el solo verlo... era exasperantemente sexy. Cada vez que su novio hacía algo que sabía que él desaprobaba, trataba de acurrucarse más cerca, trazar sus mejillas con una risita y darle un beso o dos. Clark odiaba lo fácil que caía con esas pequeñas acciones. Realmente amaba a Jason más que a nada y por eso, estos días significaban más para él que cualquier otra cosa que pudieran hacer en la ciudad. Sentarse y ver todas las cosas que lo hicieron enamorarse del chico lo hacían caer de nuevo.

Desafortunadamente, esta dicha no se iba a mantener. Jason tenía que ir a unas de sus clases al otro día, para luego ir y abrir su pequeño negocio. Además los exámenes de mitad de período se habían acercado rápidamente y hacían que se estresara. Su novio era bastante aplicado en sus clases, que solo se relajaba cuando acababa todo o entraba a vacaciones.

Mientras yacía allí con él encima suyo, comenzó a pasar los dedos por el cabello oscuro y enrulado de Jay, pensando en cómo en medio de todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida de universitario, se permitía su encuentro.

El chico encima suyo se viró para verle —Mmm, hola cariño, parece como si estuvieras fuera de ti.

Clark negó con la cabeza una vez que escuchó esa dulce voz llamándole —No, todo está bien. Estaba pensando en ti. Realmente, me gustaría que no abrieras la librería mañana después de tus clases. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuve un día a solas contigo.

El menor suspiró —Lo sé, pero debo. Pero al menos podemos tener esto ahora. ¿Por qué no te vas a la ducha y te preparas para ir a la cama? Yo limpiare un poco.

—Vale. —Respondió el reportero en voz baja, mientras presionaba un beso en la sien de su pareja —Seré rápido. Guárdame la última rebanada. —Cuando se levantó del sofá, se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies y tomó una toalla del armario de la ropa en el camino.

Una vez allí, se desvistió rápidamente y saltó a la cálida corriente de agua, lo que le permitió calmar la tensión en sus músculos. Había estado por mucho tiempo en su pequeño cubículo realizando varios escritos para su sección en el periódico, y realmente no era algo sencillo. Mientras estaba en la ducha, se permitió relajarse y preguntarse si sería capaz de salir para realizar algunas actividades nocturnas.

No había visto a Jason por dos semanas y sabía que ambos estaban ansiosos por tener algún tipo contacto; piel con piel. Era tan obvio por lo tan necesitado y afectuoso que se estaba comportando el más joven, sabía que eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Una vez que terminó con la ducha, se puso solo un par de pantalones sueltos y decidió su plan. Solo que cuando regreso a la sala arrastrando los pies, descubrió que la caja de pizza estaba abierta y Jason estaba felizmente comiendo la última rebanada. Su rebanada. Clark de repente sintió que su ojo se contraía. Honestamente había estado esperando eso, antes de que gastara el resto de su energía. El menor volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro cuando escuchó sus pasos, acercándose. El periodista gruño, inclinándose sobre el respaldo del sofá, acerando su rostro al de su pareja —Hey, te dije que me guardaras la última.

El chico hizo una mueca, dejando de ver la pantalla y la retiro de su boca —Lo olvidé. ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

Se deslizo fácilmente hacia el frente del sofá, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las caderas del de ojos verdes — Voy a  _acabar_  contigo. Podría levantarte ahora mismo con mis propios brazos y lanzarte por la ventana.

Intentó liberarse del agarre de Clark sin éxito, por lo que finalmente resopló — No lo harías. Se supone que me amas, incluso si me como el último trozo de pizza.

— Se supone que debes de recordar lo que dije hace 20 minutos. —Replico rápidamente, después de todo era más joven que él.

Como respuesta, le saco la lengua — Mmm, bueno, tal vez sea porque te tardaste bastante en la ducha, que lo olvide.

—Dios, eres incorregible. — Hablo monótonamente antes de permitir que su voz se volviera sedosa —Pero si ese es el caso, tal vez debiste de haber venido conmigo.

Una vez que las palabras dieron en la oreja ajena, Jason se estremeció —No creo que eso haya solucionado algún problema, grandote.

—¿Tú crees? —Ronroneo en lo que deslizaba una de sus manos debajo de la camisa del menor — Quiero decir, de haber ido, no me hubieras estado esperando aquí todo este tiempo y tampoco comido mí rebanada. Y yo no estaría enojado por eso, y tampoco estaríamos en medio de esto. —Acarició la piel desnuda — Por otra parte, si tampoco te hubieras comido mi rebanada, no estaríamos en esta situación.

—C – Clark... —Tartamudeo —Realmente no creo que sea la pizza la que habla.

— Pero sí así es. Me lo debes, Jay, ¿Cómo piensas pagarme? —Mordió su lóbulo —Creo que voy a  _tomarte_. —Finalmente lo subió a su regazo, manteniendo su espalda contra su pecho.

Con los dedos de Kent subiendo por su torso, y sintiendo el calor húmedo de la respiración ajena contra su nuca, Jason se puso rígido. Y entonces un beso se presionó allí, logrando que se sobresaltara y aprovechando la falta de agarre, se pusiera de pie y se girara para ver a su novio con los brazos cruzados.

—No. —Objetó con un soplo de aire por la nariz.

Arqueando una ceja, Clark rió —¿Oh, sí?, Sabes bien que me gusta cuando eres persistente. —Se puso de pie, para acercarse al bibliotecario y envolverlo con sus brazos, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a clavarse en sus costillas causando que el otro farfullara. Entonces lo hizo, le causo cosquillas. Clark continuó el asalto hasta que las rodillas de Jason se doblaron y su agitación comenzó a hacerlo desfallecer. No pudo evitar reír ante las risotadas casi infantiles que daba el menor; era tan arrogante pero tan inofensivo como siempre. Solo hasta que sintió como le encajaban un codazo en su abdomen, lo soltó.

Entonces trató de recuperar el aliento —Eres un idiota...

— Aun así te comiste mi pizza. —Le hizo ojos de cachorro, sabiendo que aquello afectaba bastante a su pareja.

Y este desvió la vista y suspiró —¡Maldición, Kent! No puedes hacer eso. No es justo.

—Es justo. —Rió, jalándolo de nuevo hacia él y presionando un beso en su mejilla —Pero hablando en serio. Tal vez tengas mejor sabor que la pizza y sacie mi hambre de una manera diferente. No suena mal, ¿Verdad? — Pudo sentir cómo las dudas en su joven pareja se desvanecían, cuando comenzó a besarle la mandíbula y descendió por su garganta. Lo llevó fácilmente al sofá, empujándolo sobre los cojines y cerniéndose sobre él con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin perder tiempo en desvestirlo, se encargó de sacarle la camisa y arrojarla lejos. Le dio un último beso y con eso se inclinó para comenzar a marcar su pecho, tomándose su tiempo para derramar en la piel nívea con apasionados besos. Se detuvo para deslizar su lengua sobre el pezón rosa, escuchando un grito de sorpresa que brotó deliciosamente de los labios ajenos. Chupó suavemente antes de morder, quería escuchar ese sonido de nuevo y se aseguró de que así fuera.

Pausadamente se tomó su tiempo para besar y morder el cuerpo del menor, mientras sus manos recorrían su piel. Le encantaba ver el contraste de su piel semi tostada sobre el tono blanco del joven, sin embargo, su atención fue directamente al tatuaje que Jason se había hecho al lado izquierdo de la cadera, se trataba de un cráneo que sostenía entre sus dientes una rosa roja, y no solo eso, tras de este mismo, de manera horizontal, se extendían dos alas blanquecinas que resaltaban con sombra, una en sentido contrario a la otra, dándole una apariencia casi a la de un remolino. Deposito dos besos en el grabado; aunque no fuese su estilo, de cierta forma que Jason lo tuviera, le incitaba. Tal vez por el hecho de ser tan opuestos.

—Te extrañé. —Dijo en un suspiro el menor, cuando Clark comenzó a trabajar en sus pantalones.

Alzó la vista y con una sonrisa, rápidamente presionó el botón para desabrochar — ¿Sabes qué  _extraño_  yo? —Por un momento, Jason pensó que sabía lo que iba a decir, hasta de que Clark endureció el rostro —Mi pizza.

—Eres tan lindo cuando estás de mal humor. —Respiró hondo antes de pasar sus dedos por el cabello oscuro del periodista. Clark le dio una sonrisa juguetona y continuó con sus acciones: Quitarle los pantalones a su novio, que fue fácil una vez que él levantó sus caderas y después de eso solo quedó un corto y ceñido par de calzoncillos color verde. Clark podía sentir que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba, prácticamente podía oír el eco retumbar en oídos mientras miraba el cuerpo del joven. Cada centímetro de él era tan  _jodidamente_  perfecto. Todavía no comprendía cómo alguien tan hermoso era suyo...  _todo suyo_. Tomando el momento para apreciarlo, comenzó a ocuparse de mostrar cuánto lo quería, acunándole la parte interior de su muslo mientras apoyaba la pierna ajena sobre su hombro; procediendo a prodigar su sensible piel con la suficiente atención.

Migro sus toques al norte, deteniéndose en la polla dura que sobresalía a través de la húmeda tela del bóxer. La espalda de Jason se arqueó en el sofá cuando sintió el calor de la respiración de Clark contra su piel. El mayor lo miró y le guiño juguetón, antes de quitarle completamente los calzoncillos. Su plan no había sido follar en el sofá, pero si a al otro no le importaba, no se molestaría. Pasó sus manos por las caderas del de ojos verdes y lo acercó más, asegurando una mano alrededor de la base del pene y empujando sus labios hacia adelante. Sin advertirlo, tomó la totalidad del largo de Jason en su boca.

La reacción fue inmediata, el más joven anudó sus dedos en el cabello de Clark, mientras soltaba un sonoro gemido. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de disfrutar el inmenso placer de la lengua del periodista girando sobre su eje antes de ceder y chupar suavemente la cúpula. Los jadeos y gemidos que brotaban de su boca forzaron a que sus acciones fuera más apresuradas. Y Jason estaba seguro que de seguir así, llegaría al orgasmo con solo eso. Clark lo empujaba a la incoherencia con cada minuto. Para gran desdén de Jason, su novio lo llevó al borde del clímax hasta finalmente cesar toda acción y dejarlo así, sin poder eyacular.

Lo observo, sin poder creerlo. Estaba siendo un tipo de castigo, lo sabía por la mirada que le estaba otorgando. En ese momento, supo que no debió de haber forzado eso. Por supuesto, él sabía que su novio se molestaría al saber que él se había comido su pizza, y no lo negaría, algunas veces le encantaba ver como Clark se malhumoraba. Comer la última rebanada solo fue para incitarlo; el sexo de enojo con el tan paciente y adorable periodista de Daily Planet era mucho más intenso que cualquier otra cosa.

Al darse cuenta de su estado de irritación, Clark se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla —Ya vuelvo. Espera por mí. —Sus palabras fueron susurradas con un poco de brusquedad, pero aún podía escucharse algo de amor detrás de ello. Cuando regresó, llevaba consigo un frasquito de lubricante, pero era un tipo del que Jason sabía que Clark tenía para un uso en específico. Clark Kent era alguien bastante goloso y cuando se trataba de la sustancia con sabor y aroma a cereza, le gustaba lamerla desde su piel. Se preparó mentalmente, y respiró hondo, esperando que el lubricante cubriera su polla. Sin embargo, no estaba muy en lo correcto.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, besándose de manera pasional y hambrienta. El mayor siendo quien apresuraba las acciones iracundas por dejar a Jason sin aliento, pues había tenido éxito fácilmente al inclinar su cabeza y profundizar el acto. Lo que no esperó fue sentir las manos de su novio en los cordones de su pantalón, y no solo eso, las grandes piernas que se ciñeron en su cadera, apresándole. Clamó un gimoteo, separándose solo un poco para poder notar la sensación de la cálida mano alrededor de su miembro duro y erecto. Aunque eso le dio alcance para poder verter algo del lubricante en su mano derecha y así alcanzar su fruncida entrada. El estrecho anillo de músculo se contrajo una vez comenzó a empujar un dedo resbaladizo, lo sintió tensarse, pero luego de unos pocos segundos se relajó para permitir que Clark hundiera hasta el fondo su digito. Era algo de lo que se enorgullecía; que el jovencito lo desease tanto.

—Realmente,  _ahn_ , te extrañaba. —Jadeo contra el oído del chico bajo suyo al escuchar eso. Antes de que el bibliotecario pudiera intentar llevarlo de vuelta a sus labios, sintió otra sensación que lo forzó a soltar un alarido fuerte y reverberante de sus labios —  _¡Clark!_

Eso fue algo que solo elevó su ego, y lo obligo a que lo soltara. Elevó ambas piernas, lo suficiente como para dejarlas inclinadas en dirección al torso y hombros del menor, apreciando la separación de sus posaderas y la entrada anal que se contraía después de las atenciones que le dio. No dijo nada más, solo enterró su rostro en aquel lugar, escuchando nuevamente su nombre en medio de un bramido placentero y lleno de éxtasis.

Para Jason todo parecía ser una verdadera tortura, y más con aquella posición tan sumisa en la que se encontraba; podía sentir el sin hueso, húmedo, caliente, moviéndose dentro de él. Podía sentir tanto como eso, un segundo dedo acompañando al primero, empujándose a lo largo de las paredes musculares, abriéndole, mientras que Clark le proporcionando una estimulación certera con sus labios. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que su novio le hacía un  _rimming_ , pero conocía bien que se podía correr con solo eso, sintiéndose devorar por aquella boca pecaminosa. Finalmente sus gimoteos pasaron a ser suplicas —  _¡Joder! ¡Clark, Clark! Pooor faaaavor_. —Se arqueo, cuando uno de aquellos movimientos golpeo su próstata. Sus manos se clavaron con ímpetu en el cuero cabelludo del mayor, jalándolo con fuerza.

¡¿Por qué demonios no lo follaba y ya?!

—¡Eres demasiado molesto cuando realmente lo deseas, Kent! —Le grito entre jadeos.

Casi lo pudo sentir reír desde su posición; lo que no espero fue verlo alejar el rostro para poder mirarle, con sus ojos como el cielo, solo que esta vez oscurecidos por la lujuria carnal —Todavía no te has disculpado.

—¡Por un demonio! Lamento haberme comido la última rebanada de pizza, ¡Pero sólo cógeme de una buena vez! ¡No puedo esperar más! —Ante las palabras chillonas, el periodista sonrió e insertó un tercer dedo en él, asegurándose de que su cuerpo estuviera bien preparado; dio algunos empujones y giros antes de bajarse los pantalones y aplicar el lubricante sobre sí mismo.

—No eres paciente, Jay.

—No después de eso. Hazlo ahora. —Clark comenzó a presionarse sobre el esfínter, y el considerable calor que lo rodeo hizo que su mente se nublara y le quitara un gramo de coherencia. Podía sentir cada tensión y liberación del cuerpo de Jason aclimatándose a la sensación en su interior. Las uñas se deslizaron por sus hombros mientras se preparaba para moverse a un ritmo que inducía a su novio a gritar para él con todos sus pulmones mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Cada embestida era cada vez más rápida, más fuerte. Clark quería asegurarse de que el menor terminara primero, así que encerró con una de sus manos alrededor de su pene, acariciándolo al ritmo de sus embates; pronto comenzó a sentir que los músculos del cuerpo de su novio se contraían y le indicaban su pronta llegada al clímax.

—Córrete para mí,  _Jay_ , vamos  _bebé_. —Después de decir eso previó la sensación tibia derramándose sobre su mano y sobre su piel; Clark lo empujó a través del orgasmo y comenzó a llegar al suyo. Con Jason le devolvió el favor, marcando su piel, forzando sus caderas hacia atrás para empujar al otro a través del ápice, sin importar el calor que sentía acumulándose en su estómago. Después de un momento, cada uno de ellos contuvo la respiración, sonriendo, antes de que Clark gruñera ante su propia estupidez.

No había llevado los condones. No había usado condón.

El menor puso los ojos en blancos cuando sintió los fluidos buscando salir de su interior, aun cuando Clark seguía adentro — _Umf_ , trae una toalla.

—Lo siento. —Se rió entre dientes mientras se arrastraba fuera del sofá, fuera de la calidez. Regresando unos momentos más tarde con un cepillo de dientes en su boca, limpiando el desastre en su sofá y luego a su novio. Al finalizar, decidió llevar al chico a su habitación, donde se acostaron inmediatamente.

—Entonces, ¿Estoy perdonado?

—Te perdono. —Y lo atrajo a sus brazos para besar su frente —Pero hay algo en lo que he estado pensando. Puede que esté no sea el mejor momento para hablarlo, pero quién sabe cuándo podamos vernos nuevamente. Jay, quiero que esto funcione. Estoy cansado. Sé que a veces te molesta cuando me la paso trabajando muchas horas, hasta más de las extras, pero es mi trabajo. Y a mí me molesta el solo hecho de no verte, aun cuando sé que estudias y trabajas y te comprometes con todo eso. Habiendo dicho eso, por favor, mírame. —Cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes, que parecían suplicar por algo, sonrió y beso su mandíbula — _Te_   _amo_. Te amo tanto que a veces me da vueltas la cabeza. Te amo sin importar cuál sea tu respuesta, pero quiero a que te mudes conmigo.

Con los ojos abierto por la sorpresa, Jason dijo —Clark, grandote... ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo?

—Sí...—Se frotó el cuello tímidamente.

El cuerpo del menor se echó encima suyo, besándolo con avidez —¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Odio mi departamento por los malditos vecinos que pelean las veinticuatro horas y te amo tanto, y quisiera verte tanto como pueda.

Suspiro satisfecho —Perfecto. Puedes mudarte cuando quieras, pero primero dormir, ¿Vale? Mi chico tiene clases mañana en la mañana.

—Sí, sí. —Hizo un puchero gracioso y él rió —Buenas noches grandote, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, cariño. Más que nada en este mundo. —Contesto, viendo como su novio se acurrucaba en él y cerraba los ojos. No tardo en seguirle.


End file.
